oddsquadfandomcom-20200214-history
Oscar Strikes Back
Oscar Strikes Back is the 6th episode of Season 2 of Odd Squad. Synopsis In this two-part episode, Oscar attends a gathering of Odd Squad scientists called Lab Con at Odd Squad Academy. Olympia's Random Slide This is...the other shoe that dropped. Learning Goal Numbers, Counting, and Operations: understanding place value and adding numbers to get to certain sums Plot Part One The episode opens with an aerial view of six buildings, each shaped like the logo of one of Odd Squad's departments. The bottom building, shaped like the Lab logo, has a small crowd outside it. We cut to the front of said building, where Odd Squad scientists are gathered in a small courtyard and more arrive. Inside, we see at least four check-in stations; the only one with a line behind it is "O-R", manned by Odelia. Oscar and Ms. O step to the front of the line, and Odelia greets the former, remarking that he has "finally made it to Lab Con". Oscar reveals that Oona is taking care of the lab while he's away, but expresses worry as she has never been left on her own before. Oscar and Odelia laugh about the idea that she might make the lab explode, then Oscar decides to leave. Ms. O holds him back and reminds him that he always complains about missing, as she puts it, "this weird, sweaty scientist party". She says that Oona will be fine in the lab. Just then, Oona runs up with her trademark "Howdy-doo!" Ms. O asks why she's not in the lab, and Oona replies that, since she wasn't supposed to call her mentor, she decided to "swing on by" (the final phrase remarked through song). Oscar raises his voice and asks if she left the lab unattended, but Oona answers, "No! What am I, crazy?" in a similar fashion to Oscar in "Oscar and the Oscarbots". She made a wax figure of herself. Back at the lab, the wax figure is greeted by Orchid, who wants "Gadget Lady" to fix a gadget of hers. When the wax figure doesn't respond, Orchid assumes that the scientist is challenging her to a staring contest. She rolls up her sleeves and gets her stare on. At LabCon, Oona inquires as to which writing tool agents should use when signing a gadget out. Oscar once again tries to leave, but Ms. O again holds him back and tells him to have fun at the Con. She then grabs Oona and escorts her out. Oona starts singing that "everything's gonna be fine!" but Ms. O politely asks her to stop. Odelia gives Oscar a bag of stuff, including a special pin for that year. Oscar takes the pin out, admires it, and tucks it inside his lab coat pocket. Odelia then pulls out a box and reveals that all gadgets must be checked. Oscar happily complies. Odelia replaces the box and tells Oscar, "Enjoy the Con!" Oscar walks off, checking out the other stuff in the bag. Oscar greets and is greeted by many of his fellow scientists, including an enthusiastic Odie. Odie and another scientist start telling some kids in lab coats and Odd Squad t-shirts (presumably scientists-in-training) that Oscar created the Lab department and the concept of combining gadgets. One of the scientists-in-training asks about combining gadgets. The pros are surprised she doesn't know, and demonstrate with some Eyebrowinators (which have the number five on the bottom). Connecting two Eyebrowinators creates gadget ten, the Hatinator, and another one makes it gadget fifteen, the Fancyhatinator. A P.A. announcement alerts all the scientists to take their seats in the auditorium. Odie remarks that Obbs must be about to give the welcome speech. Oscar groans when he hears Obbs' name, and when asked what's wrong, reveals that he thinks the president of the Odd Squad science department should at least wear a bow tie like all the other scientists, and that he is a bit showy. In the auditorium, the P.A. announces Obbs's arrival; the president himself appears out of a beam of green light, wearing a green satin shirt under his lab coat. He is greeted with applause from the scientists, but Odie and Oscar seem more reluctant than most. Odie admits to Oscar that yes, Obbs is a bit showy. Obbs mentions the pins, and Oscar takes his out of his pocket, only to have it drop to the floor. Oscar then gets down on his knees to search for it. In Obbs' welcome speech, he claims that agents get all the glory without the scientists getting anything. When he discussed this matter with other scientists, they asserted that they enjoy assisting agents and that everyone is on the same team. Obbs plans to end it with a mind-control gadget, which he uses to control the other scientists via their pins. Now, he claims, they will rise up and take control of every Odd Squad. Oscar finds his pin and rises, curious as to what is going on. Obbs notes that Oscar is not mind-controlled, offering to fix his "broken" pin. Oscar assured him it's okay, but Obbs insists. Oscar tells Obbs he'll fix it himself in the bathroom; a suspicious Obbs believes he's going to make a break for it. Oscar denies this, then hurriedly exits the auditorium. Obbs orders the mind-controlled scientists after him. They robotically march out of the auditorium. Oscar runs into Ms. O just outside the auditorium. His boss believes he is trying to sneak out, and thinks it is just another excuse to leave when he explains the situation. Just then, the mind-controlled scientists appear, and Ms. O suddenly believes Oscar. While Oscar runs off again, Ms. O tips over a display full of ping-pong balls, and the scientists start to trip and slip. Obbs orders the scientists to get Ms. O as well as Oscar, and when they repeat the command in a slow, robotic voice, he dubs it "super creepy" and makes an alteration on his mind-control gadget. The scientists repeat the command again, in an even creepier cheery voice and march off once more. Ms. O and Oscar find a duct grate, which Ms. O removes. The two crawl into the duct and replace the grate just as the scientists appear. Ms. O tries to call for backup from the Squad, but Obbs yells that there's no escape and he jammed the signal. Calls cannot be made outside the building! Obbs shouts that he has a world to take over, and when Odie starts to correct him, he outlines his plan: first take over Odd Squad, then the world, then any possible other worlds with life (he has a hunch about Neptune). He then orders the scientists to get the two while he plans in his office. Oscar thinks that getting Obbs's mind-control remote will solve the problem. Ms. O asks how, as she can't use her fists, nor Oscar his gadgets. She is interrupted by her badge-phone ringing. Oscar recalls that they can't get calls from outside the building, but Obbs said nothing about inside. Ms. O answers her phone; it's Oona, she's in the garage and asking about parking tickets. Ms. O hands the phone to Oscar, who tells Oona they need her help, and it'll take twenty minutes to explain. Twenty minutes later, the explanation is through. Oona expresses surprise that Oscar called how long it was going to take, as well as the evil takeover bit. Oscar tells Oona to find gadgets in the ice-cream truck she rode in on that can help them. Oona asks when, Ms. O suggests now. Oona dashes into the ice-cream truck. Ms. O and Oscar start crawling through the ducts. Oona finds some gadgets, but has no idea what any of them do. Oscar replies that it's easy to tell the gadgets apart. Oona decides to blast them all, despite Oscar's objections, and fires the Tinynoteinator, the Featherinator, and the Flowerinator (which has a flower on it). The ice-cream truck appears with flashes of light and odd sounds coming from its windows. A surprised Oscar hears this over the phone. He tries to get Oona's attention, but Oona is too busy firing the Sweaterinator. She does pick up, and Oscar reminds Oona about the numbers on the bottom. Ms. O points out that the scientists have found them. They try to escape, but are surrounded on all sides. Ms. O asks if Oscar is afraid of heights, he says no, and Ms. O breaks the floor of the duct, sending them into a hallway on a lower floor of the building. They are greeted by a group of mind-controlled scientists, led by Odelia. Ms. O asks how many people are at this conference, but Oscar doesn't answer. Instead, he tries to get Odelia to recognize him, thinking she's still in there. Odelia seems to break through her controlled mind, but then reveals that she's messing with Oscar. Ms. O quips that they still have a sense of humor, and runs off with Oscar. The scientists march after them. Oscar calls Oona again, requesting a gadget that can slow down the scientists so they can get to Obbs's office and his remote. Oona replies that she doesn't have anything useful, and Oscar reminds her that she can combine gadgets. When she argues that she has no idea what to make, Oscar suggests she use the computer in the truck to find something they can use. While Oscar and Ms. O retreat to floor two, Oona hurriedly types on the computer to find a gadget. She likes the look of number 85, and drops to the gadgets once more. Oona decides to eliminate gadgets with bigger numbers, like 200. When there's still too many, she elects to break it down into tens and ones, combining gadgets 80 and 5. It's the first gadget she's ever made, and wants to journal about this moment, but puts it off for a later moment. On the second floor, Ms. O gets a call from Oona with news about the gadget. Scientists are approaching fast. Ms. O tells her to bring it to them, but Oscar refuses to risk losing the one scientist not under Obbs's control. As Ms. O asks what to do, Part One comes to a close. Part Two TBA Trivia * The title is probably based on the movie Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back * Olympia and Otis do not appear in this episode. * This is one of the few episodes to not show Odd Squad headquarters. * Oona makes her first gadget. * This is Oscar's final episode appearance. Gallery: Screen shot 2016-07-10 at 9.08.20 PM.png Screen shot 2016-07-10 at 9.08.48 PM.png Screen shot 2016-07-10 at 9.11.29 PM.png Screen shot 2016-07-10 at 9.11.23 PM.png Screen shot 2016-07-10 at 9.11.08 PM.png Screen shot 2016-07-10 at 9.10.59 PM.png Screen shot 2016-07-10 at 9.10.48 PM.png Screen shot 2016-07-10 at 9.10.34 PM.png Screen shot 2016-07-10 at 9.10.21 PM.png Screen shot 2016-07-10 at 9.09.57 PM.png Screen shot 2016-07-10 at 9.09.43 PM.png Screen shot 2016-07-10 at 9.09.18 PM.png Screen shot 2016-07-10 at 9.09.09 PM.png Screen shot 2016-07-10 at 9.08.57 PM.png Screen shot 2016-07-10 at 9.08.44 PM.png Screen shot 2016-07-10 at 9.08.29 PM.png Screen shot 2016-07-10 at 9.08.35 PM.png Screen shot 2016-07-10 at 9.08.25 PM.png Screen shot 2016-07-10 at 9.19.04 PM.png Screen shot 2016-07-10 at 9.18.56 PM.png Screen shot 2016-07-10 at 9.18.44 PM.png Screen shot 2016-07-10 at 9.18.11 PM.png Screen shot 2016-07-10 at 9.17.54 PM.png Screen shot 2016-07-10 at 9.17.24 PM.png Screen shot 2016-07-10 at 9.17.06 PM.png Screen shot 2016-07-10 at 9.11.41 PM.png Screen shot 2016-07-10 at 9.11.56 PM.png Screen shot 2016-07-10 at 9.16.44 PM.png Screen shot 2016-07-10 at 9.17.14 PM.png Screen shot 2016-07-10 at 9.15.44 PM.png Screen shot 2016-07-10 at 9.39.22 PM.png Screen shot 2016-07-10 at 9.39.14 PM.png Screen shot 2016-07-10 at 9.39.07 PM.png Screen shot 2016-07-10 at 9.38.50 PM.png Screen shot 2016-07-10 at 9.38.33 PM.png Screen shot 2016-07-10 at 9.38.27 PM.png Screen shot 2016-07-10 at 9.38.12 PM.png Screen shot 2016-07-10 at 9.37.55 PM.png Screen shot 2016-07-10 at 9.37.36 PM.png Screen shot 2016-07-10 at 9.37.01 PM.png Screen shot 2016-07-10 at 9.36.32 PM.png Screen shot 2016-07-10 at 9.36.54 PM.png Screen shot 2016-07-10 at 9.36.45 PM.png Screen shot 2016-07-10 at 9.41.00 PM.png Screen shot 2016-07-10 at 9.40.47 PM.png Screen shot 2016-07-10 at 9.39.57 PM.png Screen shot 2016-07-10 at 9.40.41 PM.png Screen shot 2016-07-10 at 9.40.17 PM.png Screen shot 2016-07-10 at 9.40.33 PM.png Screen shot 2016-07-10 at 9.39.46 PM.png Screen shot 2016-07-11 at 11.24.59 AM.png Screen shot 2016-07-11 at 11.24.43 AM.png Screen shot 2016-07-11 at 11.24.35 AM.png Screen shot 2016-07-11 at 11.24.17 AM.png Screen shot 2016-07-11 at 11.23.57 AM.png Screen shot 2016-07-11 at 11.24.02 AM.png Screen shot 2016-07-11 at 11.24.11 AM.png Screen shot 2016-07-11 at 11.23.43 AM.png Screen shot 2016-07-11 at 11.23.22 AM.png Screen shot 2016-07-11 at 11.23.49 AM.png Screen shot 2016-07-11 at 11.25.53 AM.png Screen shot 2016-07-11 at 11.27.31 AM.png Screen shot 2016-07-11 at 11.27.18 AM.png Screen shot 2016-07-11 at 11.27.48 AM.png Screen shot 2016-07-11 at 11.27.05 AM.png Screen shot 2016-07-11 at 11.27.11 AM.png Screen shot 2016-07-11 at 11.26.44 AM.png Screen shot 2016-07-11 at 11.26.25 AM.png Screen shot 2016-07-11 at 11.26.37 AM.png Screen shot 2016-07-11 at 11.25.05 AM.png Screen shot 2016-07-11 at 11.25.37 AM.png Screen shot 2016-07-11 at 11.26.30 AM.png Screen shot 2016-07-11 at 11.26.17 AM.png Screen shot 2016-07-11 at 11.29.59 AM.png Screen shot 2016-07-11 at 11.30.08 AM.png Screen shot 2016-07-11 at 11.30.15 AM.png Screen shot 2016-07-11 at 11.29.45 AM.png Screen shot 2016-07-11 at 11.29.40 AM.png Screen shot 2016-07-11 at 11.29.30 AM.png Screen shot 2016-07-11 at 11.29.25 AM.png Screen shot 2016-07-11 at 11.29.21 AM.png Screen shot 2016-07-11 at 11.29.10 AM.png Screen shot 2016-07-11 at 11.28.56 AM.png Screen shot 2016-07-11 at 11.28.31 AM.png Screen shot 2016-07-11 at 11.28.26 AM.png Screen shot 2016-07-11 at 11.28.19 AM.png Screen shot 2016-07-11 at 11.28.45 AM.png Screen shot 2016-07-11 at 11.28.02 AM.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Two-part episodes Category:Episodes with Songs Category:A to Z Category:Season 2 Episodes